deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Deadliest Warrior, Jr./Landsknecht vs. English Musketeer
The Landsknecht: Fickle European mercenaries armed to the teeth with brutal weapons of massacre! The English Musketeer: A common man turned deadly warrior with a simple matchlock musket! WHO IS DEADLIEST? To find out, our world class fighters are testing histories most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe. No rules. No safety. No mercy. It's a duel to the death, to decide who is....THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! The Landsknecht Landsknecht Height: '5' 9 '''Weight:'180 lbs. '''Gear: 45-55 lbs. Armor: ''Burgonet steel helmet, ''munition ''plate armor The English Musketeer '''English Musketeer:' Height: '5' 11 '''Weight: '''165 lbs. '''Gear: '''20-35 lbs. '''Armor: '''None Junior's Prediction & the Poll My edge goes to the English Musketeer. While the Landsknechts have the advantage in Close and Mid Range, the Musketeers have an obvious advantage in Long Range, and in Special Weapons as well. I don't think the armor of the Landsknecht's armor will protect him from the Musketeer's musket, so he actually may be at a disadvantage with all of his heavy armor on. While the English Musketeers are not at all like their French counterparts (they carry the inferior Matchlock Musket instead of the superior Flintlock Musket) they have high discipline and their gun is ''way better than that of the Landsknecht. Also, the fact that the Landsknechts are so fickle and pompous very well may cause them to underestimate their opponents and be destroyed from afar. Bottom line, if the Musketeers try to get up-close and personal in this fight they will be demolished, so I think they'll get victory from afar! The poll is now closed, battle has been written. Battle: Landsknecht: English Musketeer: A deserted valley, now a horrific site of a glorious battlefield, lies in ruin. A heap of bodies sits bloodied and rotting. Smoke curls up to the sky and artillery shells and fragments litter the ground. Greedy laughter is heard, and five Landsknecht mercenaries ravage and steal anything of value from the bodies. A feeble soldier stirs, but is killed by a brutal stab downward from a Landsknecht doppelhänder. As the sounds of the plunder continue in the valley of the slain, five soft footsteps are audible up the hill﻿ but the greedy Landsknechts make no notice. They are five English Musketeers. Angered at this slaughter and selfish treatment of the dead, one Musketeer makes careful aim with his Matchlock Musket, hesitates briefly, but fires. One Lndsknecht, holding up a gold chain in victory, is struck through the neck and blood spurts on the smoky grass as he slumps over dead. The other four Landsknechts whirl around and spot three of the Musketeers running down the hill, preparing to engage the enemy. The leader of the Landknechts laughs haughtily and fires his Arquebus Rifle without aiming, as a warning to these brash attackers that the elite Landsknechts are a force to be reckoned with. The Musketeers push forward, but one is hit in the face by a shot from another Arquebus and he falls back, killed instantly. A grenade flies from the hands of one Englishman and rolls at the feet of the Landknecht who had just shot the other Musketeer. The Landsknecht bbends down to throw it back, but the fuse is quite short and the mercenary is blown to smithereens, body parts and signed armor raining to the ground. The same Musketeer pulls out his Long-Knife and leaps at a Lansknecht, and the two fall into a pile of bodies and roll about in fierce combat. The Landsknecht leader brandishes his Halberd with ferocity, but falls back when a Musket Butt slams into his face. He spins on the spot to see a brave Musketeer about to whack him again, but he swings the axe-head of the Halberd deep into the man's neck and pulls it out with a sickening squelch. He turns to see the Musketeer with the Long-Knife also be overpowered by the Landsknecht, who pushes him over, grabs his Doppelhänder, and stabs it down into the Musketeer's unarmored stomach. The Musketeer coughs up blood and struggles, but when the Landsknech pushes the blade in harder and twists it about, the Musketeer slumps back and relaxes. The last Musketeer on the field fires his Musket and it hits the Landsknecht with the Doppelhänder in his breatplate. He falls down, winded, but unharmed. Another Landsknecht charges at the Musketeer, brandishing a mean-lookin pike, but the expert Musketeer quickly reloads his rifle and fires right into the Landsknecht's unprotected face. He desperately begins his reload process but the Doppelhänder-wielding soldier rushes at hiim and he clubs theman in the face. As he is about to deliver the finishing stroke, he suddenly falls and behind him stands the Landsknecht leader, Halberd in hand, spear-end bloodied from its most recent sstab. The two Landsknechts continue to loot the bdoies but the Doppelhänder soldier is killed from a distant-sounding shot. Furious by this poinbt, the Landsknecht leader turns to see the Musketeer leader on top of the hill, reloading his Musket. The mercenary runs up the hilll as fast as his armor will allow him, and another shot from the Musket bounces off of his breastplate. Angrily, he slashes at the Musketeer's rifle once he reaches the top of the hill. The gun splinters and gets stuck in the blade. As the Landsknecht kicks back the Musketeer and tries to free his blade, the Musketeer leader jumps back with his Long-Knife and stabs viciously at the Landsknecht's face. Howling in pain, the Landsknecht falls baack and stares up atht eh Musketeer, outlined by a charred sky, and flinches. The Musketeer spits on the merecenary's face and brings the blade hom. The Musketeer urveys the valley below and shakes his head sadly at all the carnage and wasted lives. He kicks the Landsknecht's body down the hill, where it rolls grotesquely and rests in the pile where the Landsknechts were originally looting. The Musketeer gives a heavy sigh and walks back down the other side of the hill, one tear rolling down his cheek. '''WINNER: ENGLISH MUSKETEER Category:Blog posts